Ranger
For those who relish the thrill of the hunt, there are only predators and prey. Be they scouts, trackers, or bounty hunters, rangers share much in common: unique mastery of specialized weapons, skill at stalking even the most elusive game, and the expertise to defeat a wide range of quarries. Knowledgeable, patient, and skilled hunters, these rangers hound man, beast, and monster alike, gaining insight into the way of the predator, skill in varied environments, and ever more lethal martial prowess. While some track man-eating creatures to protect the frontier, others pursue more cunning game—even fugitives among their own people. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Wis +2 Stats Spells The Ranger is a Divine Spellcaster. The Ranger uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. All learnable spells can be found here. The Ranger must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature in order to regain their spell slots and prepare their spells for the day. The Ranger can cast any spell off of the Ranger table when they unlock the Spell Tier (as seen above), but they must prepare the spells at the beginning of the day. The number of spells an Ranger can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Ranger must be in possession of and present their Symbol of Nature. This usually takes the form of a leaf, plant, or animal. The symbol must be small enough to be easily held in a hand. Examples being Holly, Mistletoe, or a Butterfly. If the Symbol of Nature is an animal, they will always stay with the Ranger and does not perish due to age. The animal is immune to sickness and disease, but can be destroyed. If the Ranger loses their Symbol of Nature, they must perform a Divine ritual to appease to Nature, costing them 100g per Ranger level, in order to regain their Symbol of Nature. Through 3rd level, a Ranger has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, their caster level is equal to their Ranger level –3. Abilities Class Proficiency The Ranger is proficient in all Simple and Light Martial weapons, and with Light Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Animal Companion (Ex) At 1st Level, the Ranger gains an animal companion. The companion makes their move in unison with their owner. The may choose an animal companion from here. Favored Enemy (Ex) At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses ponykins or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of ponykin to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Favored Terrain (Ex) At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of terrain from Table: Ranger Favored Terrains. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A ranger traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, the ranger may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Cold Terrain (Ice, Glaciers, Snow, and Tundra) Desert Terrain (Sand and Wastelands) Forest Terrain Jungle Terrain Mountain Terrain (Including Hills) Plains Terrain Swamp Terrain Underground Terrain (Caves and Dungeons) Urban Terrain (Cities, Streets, and Sewers) Water Terrain (Above and under surface) Track (Ex) At 2nd Level, A ranger adds half their level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Primeval Awareness (Su) At 3rd level, you can, as a full-round action, focus your awareness on the region around you. For 1 minute per level, you can sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of you (or within up to 6 miles if you are in your favored terrain): aberrations, animals, celestials, demons, elementals, undead, and vermin. This feature doesn’t reveal the creatures’ location or number. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon that you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Evasion (Ex) At 9th Level, a Ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they make a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Ranger is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless Ranger does not gain the benefit of evasion. Quarry (Ex) At 11th Level, a Ranger can, as a standard action, denote one target within their line of sight as their quarry. Whenever they are following the tracks of their quarry, the Ranger gains a +4 bonus to Survival checks for following the trail. In addition, they receives a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against the quarry. A ranger can have no more than one quarry at a time. The Ranger can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but they cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If the Ranger sees proof that the quarry is dead, they can select a new quarry after waiting 1 hour. Friend of Animals (Ex) At 13th Level, the Ranger gains +5 to Animal Handling. Their animal companion also gains their Favored Enemy and Favored Terrain benefits, and the Quarry attack bonus. Natural Camouflage (Ex) At 15th Level, the Ranger's bond with his favored terrain allows him to hide amongst it. The Ranger can spend a move action to gain Partial Concealment in his Favored Terrain for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 16th Level, the Ranger now takes only half damage on a failed Reflex saving throw. This otherwise functions as Evasion. Stride (Ex) At 18th Level, the Ranger has no movement penalties while in their Favored Terrain. They also gain an additional +10 ft to Movement Speed while in their Favored Terrain. Improved Quarry (Ex) At 19th level, the ranger’s ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action, and can now take 20 while using Survival to track his quarry, while moving at normal speed without penalty. His insight bonus to attack his quarry increases to +4. If his quarry is killed or dismissed, he can select a new one after 10 minutes have passed. Mastery - Hunter of the Land (Ex) At 20th Level, the Ranger always moves at full speed while using Survival to follow tracks without penalty. Once per day, as a standard action, the Ranger makes a single attack against a favored enemy using their full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage as normal and must make a Fortitude saving throw or die. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 the Ranger's level + the Ranger's Wis modifier. The Ranger can instead choose to deal an amount of nonlethal damage equal to the creature's current hit points. A successful save negates this damage. Archetypes Category:Classes